


Reverse | original story

by rodyenka



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day Original Story Development Challenge, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodyenka/pseuds/rodyenka
Summary: cześć! to moja oryginalna historia. napisałam dopiero coś w rodzaju prologa, nie wiem, czy uda mi się publikować regularnie - ale spróbuję!// story in polish. maybe one day i'll translate it to english, but not sure





	Reverse | original story

**Author's Note:**

> cześć! to moja oryginalna historia. napisałam dopiero coś w rodzaju prologa, nie wiem, czy uda mi się publikować regularnie - ale spróbuję!
> 
> // story in polish. maybe one day i'll translate it to english, but not sure

Zimno odbijało się od ściany, drażniąc jego rozgrzaną przez adrenalinę skórę. Cisza zakrywała mu uszylodowatymi dłońmi, słyszał jedynie krew i dudniące w jego własnej klatce serce. Ledwo mógł oddychać - prawie dyszał. Uśmiechnął się ponuro do kolegi. W jego oczach błyszczała niecierpliwość.

Oblizał usta wyschniętym językiem.  
Czekali na sygnał.  
Wstrzymał oddech.

Karta świsnęła w czytniku, a drzwi piknęły w charakterystyczny sposób.

\- Nie strzelajcie bez sygnału.

Krzyk kilku gardeł poniósł się po holu z echem. Wbiegli z bronią uniesioną na wysokość oczu. Przeskoczyli przez lady do głównej części banku. Ciężkie uderzenia butów. Blakesley wysunął się na przód, trzymając ciężar ciała nisko na nogach. Nie spuszczał wzroku z włamywaczy. Szukał ich dłoni. Gdzie mają broń?

Krzyknął coś. By się poddali. Rzucili broń. Padli na ziemię, rozłożyli ręce

Jeden z nich poderwał głowę i spojrzał na niego. Miał kominiarkę.  
Znał te oczy.

Odgłos strzału uderzył go nagle w twarz, a zanim zdążył się skończyć, rozległ się drugi.

Z jego własnej broni.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · • ● ◈ ● • · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

"WYPADEK W BANKU SIKKERHTENS"

Tępo wpatrywał się w nagłówek. Gazeta leżała od paru dni na jego biurku, i mimo że była już nieaktualna, nie zamierzał jej wyrzucać.  
Nikt tego incydentu nie nazywał tragedią, zabójstwem czy nawet nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem. Wszystkie artykuły mówiły o przypadku, obronie koniecznej czy chronieniu cywili przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

Dla niego nie było to tylko konieczne użycie broni.

Gazeta zniknęła mu z oczu. Przymknął powieki. Kto znowu przyszedł mu powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina i nie powinien się zadręczać? Od kogo tym razem usłyszy ten sam stek bzdur? Kto tym razem znowu źle zinterpretował jego katatonię? Zamknął oczy, nie podniósł głowy. Jakby bierność miała jego wymazać istnienie.

– Hej, Chase. – Głos Helen brzmiał nawet słabiej niż jego własny – Słuchaj, wiem, że pewnie wiele osób ci to już mówiło...W sumie to wiem, że na pewno już wszyscy ci to mówili, ale ode mnie tego jeszcze nie słyszałeś. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego w momencie, gdy zaszczycił ją spojrzeniem. Jej grymaz wyglądał na zbolały.

Też bym był zbolały, gdybym opowiadał słabe rozweselające żarty, Helen.

Nie dał swoim myślom stać się słowami. 

Zamiast tego wydukał:

– Doceniam gest, ale nie mam na to teraz czasu. – Podniósł obscenicznie papiery i dyktafon wrzucone w tę samą koszulkę. Jego uśmiech cechowało wszystko, tylko nie życzliwość. – Muszę protokół dokończyć.

Policjantka tylko westchnęła w zmęczeniu. Chase domyślał się, że jego charakter doprowadził ją do momentu, w którym może tylko wzdychać beznadziejnie i przyjmować jego szorstkie ucięcia rozmów w milczeniu.

Wrzucił dokument wraz z urządzeniem do pierwszej szuflady. Tępy dźwięk uderzających o siebie kawałków sklejki podniósł się po pustym pomieszczeniu, a trzask gwałtownie przekręconego klucza w zamku skrytki wykrzywił jego twarz.

Nie był to grymas udręki męczącej moralnych ludzi po uzasadnionym, lecz ciężkim do przyjęcia zabójstwie, które padło z ich własnej ręki. Wyglądał na takowy – choć nim nie był.

Ale o tym wiedział już tylko on.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · • ● ◈ ● • · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Jego rodzina niezbyt przejęła się jej śmiercią.

Była jak wolna pszczółka: siadała sobie na kwiatku, który akurat w tym momencie wydawał jej się ładny i pełny pysznego nektaru. Gdy jednak nie mogła już niczego więcej wyciągnąć od tej osoby, nie wahała się przed odlotem do kogoś innego. 

Rude jest wredne – słyszał to o niej od kiedy tylko nauczył się chodzić, i chyba od każdego członka rodzina chociaż raz padły te słowa.

Musieli go adoptować.

Lydia imponowała mu. Jako jedyna w rodzinie podróżowała, znała się na broni palnej lepiej niż jej ojciec pracujący w policji i nigdy nie pozwoliła mu się nazwać ciocią. To od niej dostał nóż kieszonkowy na osiemnaste urodziny i skłamałby mówiąc, że nie miała istotnej roli w jego akcji zdobycia fałszywego dowodu osobistego.

A teraz nie żyła.

Rzucił piłką w ścianę. Mocno, szybko, bezmyślnie. Pierwszy raz miękkość materaca nie przyniosła mu ulgi. Zapach brudnych skarpet Henry'ego doprowadzał go do szału, więc zeskoczył z góry piętrowego łóżka i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Tym razem nie usłyszał z dołu krzyku matki, by bardziej szanował ich dobytek. Nikt nie rzucił niedbałego 'tylko spróbuj wyleźć znów przez okno' - nikt go nie zatrzymał.

Jego rodzina niezbyt przejęła się jej śmiercią.

Przejęła się jednak jego stratą.

Ześlizgując się po pniu drzewa, który rósł wystarczająco blisko, by móc wyjść na jego konary z okna korytarza, słyszał w głowie słowa wypowiedziane głosem Lydii. Słyszał je wyraźnie jej głosem, mimo że wypowiedziała je kiedyś w zupełnie innym kontekście:

Axel, na luzie, znajdziesz mnie. 

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · • ● ◈ ● • · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Nacisnął start.

– Ponad wszelką wątpliwość uznałem, że strzał padł z broni przeciwnika. – Patrzył w oczy siedzącemu naprzeciwko policjantowi, przydzielonemu jego sprawie do kontroli. - Stwierdzić to mogłem na podstawie wydanego przeze mnie rozkazu wstrzymania strzału bez sygnału oraz faktu, że u zabitej zauważyłem broń.

Znów poczuł suchość w ustach. Suchość i pulsowanie w czubkach palców.

– Oddałem strzał obezwładniający, celując w udo. Nie znałem ofiary, więc nie wiedziałem, że osoba ta chorowała na hemofilię i tego typu strzał mógł być dla niej śmiertelny.

Zatrzymał nagranie, a po chwili wahania położył urządzenie przez mężczyzną. Patrzył na niego spod lekko przymrużonych powiek, a cienie pod jego oczami wydawały się być jeszcze większe przeza słabe, żółte światło lampki stojącej z boku biurka. On sam też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Dziś rano golił się na oślep w półmroku, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć na swoją twarz w lustrze.

Mężczyzna podniósł się od razu z krzesła, gdy tylko Chase oddał mu magnetofon. Zdawkowe skinienie głową później już go nie było, a młody policjant został sam na sam z żółtym światłem lampki i początkami migreny.

Fuksnęło mu się. W przypływie adrenaliny nie myślał o konsekwencjach swojego czynu, tego śmiertelnego strzału. Nadarzyła się okazja, tak nieprawdopodobna do zaistnienia, ale się pojawiła - i nie mógł jej nie wykorzystać. A jednak, po oddaniu strzału w udo kobiety, krew uderzyła mu do głowy: jakie miał moralne prawo do tego strzału? Czy mógł zadecydować o jej śmierci, czy mógł zadecydować o dalszym życiu jej bliskich po tym, jak już dowiedzą się, co zaszło? Kto dał mu przyzwolenie na taki czyn?

Axel mu tego nie wybaczy. Nawet na to nie liczył. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zrozumie.

– Idź do domu, Blakesley. Zamów pizzę, wypij piwo. Połóż się spać. Odpocznij. – Głos szeryfa był miękki i melodyjny, inny niż ten szorstki i stanowczy, którym posługiwał się na codzień. Jego czerwone oczy spotkały się ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny. Zmarszczki wokół jego ust pogłębiły się.

– Masz jutro wolne – Dodał z nikłym uśmiechem, gdy klepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. W obliczu miażdżacej ciszy, westchnięcie szeryfa oznaczało pożegnanie rzucone tuż przed tym, jak opuścił posterunek.

Dzień wolny w czwartek nie był do końca tym, czego w najbliższym czasie potrzebował, ale podejrzewał, że kolejna w połowie nieprzespana noc załatwi mu jeszcze dzień lub dwa lewego urlopu. Na tę chwilę, nic tu po nim - podniósł swoje ciężkie cztery litery z niewygodnego krzesła, zgarnął swoją cywilną dżinsową kurtkę, szary plecak i pęczek trzech kluczy. Jednym z nim zamknął tylne drzwi, otwierające się na parking za posterunkiem, drugim otworzył swojego starego Jeepa, który miał w sobie chyba więcej szarej taśmy klejącej niż metalu. Jednak znajoma twardość siedzenia dała mu w pewien sposób ukojenie w niepokoju.

Sprawa już prawie się zakończyła. Miała broń, a więc on miał prawo do oddania strzału.

Tylko że w momencie oddania strzału nie widział u niej żadnej broni. Dowiedział o tym dopiero później, od śledczego.

– Nie musisz wybaczyć – mruknął – Tylko zrozum.

Czy mógł ją zabić dla dobra Axela?


End file.
